Laser sights are well known for use with firearms, in the form of a small visible light laser emitter, which is positioned on a gun to facilitate targeting, such that the laser light appears as a small spot on the intended target.
Laser sights have to be activated before use, which normally entails engaging some form of activation switch on the firearm. Activation of the laser can therefore become a distraction and interference during hunting, law enforcement, or military operations, in situations where speed and accuracy is of high importance. Additionally, manual activation of a laser sight can interfere with stealth operations, and increase a risk that a firearm operator is detected prematurely.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for activating a laser sight on a firearm with minimal disruption.